


The Real Princess Here

by IcyStarlight



Series: Voltron Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actually Princess Shiro, Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyStarlight/pseuds/IcyStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is a number of things, he's the head of voltron, kind of their leader, like a dad, he is also apparently great at making friends with wild animals</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Princess Here

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wrote this on the train to downtown today so if there are any mistakes let me know and I’ll fix em.

The newest stop in freeing the galaxy from the Galra empire had brought them to a plant full of green. Although few civilizations were here the planet was overflowing with life. Birds chirped and flew overhead as the paladins exited the castle. Green shrubbery followed blue rivers as the water cascaded over the hillside. 

Lance stretched and took a deep breath of fresh air. Being cooped up in a giant space castle was only a good thing when actually in space. But technically they were always in space so that really didn’t make any sense. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned as the warmth from the nearest star and the faint breeze bled through the air. It had been forever since he had been able to swim and looking at the water just made him want to float away in relaxation.

“Hey Pidge, is the water safe for swimming?” The green paladin gave him an odd look but brought up their technological interface thingy and typed away.

“Yeah seems like it. Don’t tell me you are actually going to go swimming though we do have things to do.” Pidge gave him a knowing look as if they already knew his answer.

“Alright then I just won’t tell you.” Pulling off his paladin suit, Lance removed it’s under layer before abandoning all clothes besides his boxers and ran into the river. The cool water felt refreshing and he kind of wished they could just take a day off from being the heroes of the galaxy. This was the first earth like planet that had visited as far as he knew. That had been a lot of places it was hard to keep track.

 

“Well who knows besides aren’t there castle repairs to do? Surely we can take a few ticks to relax.” Shiro was trying convince Coran that they could stay for a bit while Keith and Hunk had already joined him in the water. Allura sat on the shore with her feet dangling in the edge of the flow as Pidge sat down next to her and did the same. 

“Yes Coran, surely we can relax for a short time.” She wove her hand through the water as small fish swam between them making her laugh. 

 

“Well Alright but just for a bit then.” With that they were free to stay for now. 

Lance took to trying to out race Keith and a splash war with Hunk who proceeded to get both shore dwellers involved, much to their dismay, when he realized that Shiro wasn’t with them. He slowly backed out of the war between shore and swimmers as he wadded further downstream in search of the missing paladin. He wouldn’t be on the ship with Coran, Lance knew that for sure, so where was he?

A tree not far from the river and a couple ticks from the ship hid his sleeping teammate from the sun. Shade cast over Shiro from the large tree and he looked peaceful. Lance took notice of Shiro’s nap party. A small group of animals were cuddled around the paladin who was seemingly unaware of his new status as space Disney Princess.

“Hey Lance what are you-“ Keith came up next to him and Lance turned and shushed him loudly.

“Shhhh! Look up there.” Pointing out Shiro to the rest of the group who had come to join him. Sure enough Keith followed his finger and saw their sleeping Beauty.   
Pidge snapped several pictures and Hunk had to leave the area so his laughter wouldn’t wake Shiro up. Allura giggled as he and Keith bickered back and forth about all the ways they could embarrass Shiro later when he awoke. 

Sure enough the whole group took to calling Shiro princess instead of Allura, much to Coran’s dismay. He would never forget the day that Shiro actually responded to it when they called him. Next time they went into battle, the new nickname stuck. Lance missed home but it was times like these were he realized he had another one right here with the rest of the paladins of voltron.


End file.
